


Imagines, with Jacksepticeye and the gang.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: A book full of prompts, imagines and headcannons!(Please read the first chapter for an explanation)Don't like, then please scroll.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sean McLoughlin, Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sean McLoughlin, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse husband/Sykkuno/Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin & Sykkuno, Sean McLoughlin/5up, Sean McLoughlin/Jeremy Wang, Sean McLoughlin/Pokimane, Sean McLoughlin/Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter, Sean McLoughlin/Sykkuno, sean McLoughlin & Rae
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! And welcome to my book!

I thought I'd give you guys an explanation as to what this book actually is and how it works.

First of all, this is just for fun, please scroll if you don't like anything in this book. In saying that, I really do hope that you guys do enjoy this!

So, I've never done imagines before, so I'll probably do something wrong, but this book is for my imagines and headcannons and such.

I've been binge watching some youtubers, and me being me, I manage to come up with crazy story ideas I'll never write, so I'm putting them in this book as imagines!

So, every time I come up with headcannon or a silly story idea, it'll go here.

If any of these inspire you to write a story, please let me know so I can check it out! Think of these like prompts! 

I think that's pretty much it. The only other things I have to say is that one, I really like Jack, so a lot of things will be centered around him, and two, these are really unrealistic, you have been warned lol.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine 1.
> 
> Jack and Valkyrae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this first chapter is a good example as to how the chapters work, and hopefully it shows what I mean when I say unrealistic lol.
> 
> I decided not to say whether Jack, Sykkuno and Corpse end up dating or not. Decided to leave it to the imagination. 
> 
> Also AU is alternate universe. I decided to add those as a, what if sort of thing. I hope you all enjoy!

Imagine Jack and Rae becoming best friends throughout their months of playing among us and rust. They get along well; they have a similar sense of humor. They grow close, end up chatting about anything and everything. They hang out, they facetime, they play games together outside of among us and rust. Rae talks to Jack about questioning her sexuality, Jack talks to her about his crush on Sykkuno and Corpse. They have inside jokes; they hang out all the time. They’re unstoppable. 

Headcannons:   
Nothing is off the table for them. They talk about everything.  
They trust each other with their lives.  
Similar sense of humor.  
Inside jokes.  
Enjoys singing together.  
Very comfortable around each other.  
Sleepovers.  
Pillow forts.  
Late night chats.  
They love cuddling.  
Jack teaches her how to play the drums.  
Jack is there for her no matter what.  
He helps her with her panic attacks.  
Rae switches between Sean and Jack all the time.  
Jack calls her Rae Rae. 

Gab breaks up with Jack, but it’s mutual. They’re on good terms, and they’re best friends. Rae becomes friend with Gab. 

Rae is confused, as she thinks she has a crush on both Poki and Gab. 

The gang think’s they’re dating.

Bonus: Corpse and Sykkuno have a crush on each other and Jack, and they’ve talked about it. They think Jack and Rae are dating, and they’re jealous. 

AU 1:

Corpse and Sykkuno come out with the news that they’re dating. Jack is heartbroken. Rae is there for him. They end up distancing themselves from the group.

AU 2: Jack and Rae end up falling for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine 2
> 
> Jack and Sykkuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely unrealistic, just a heads up.
> 
> Was fun to write though!

Sykkuno kills Tina, and realizes too late that Jack had caught him. So, he self-reports and passes the blame to Jack. He does his ‘Oh Jesus’ thing, and does a good job of framing Jack. Toast asks Jack if he has anything to say. Jack reply’s saying that he wasn’t going to defend himself, and he wasn’t going to blame anyone else. He say’s that he’s going to do something he’s never done while playing Among us with Sykkuno. Something that he hopes was enough to prove that it wasn’t him. ‘What’s that?’ Toast had asked sarcastically. ‘I’m going to vote for Sykkuno’. That gets them. They’re genuinely shocked. Toast is quiet, Rae and Poki had gasped, Corpse had muttered ‘Oh shit’. And it works. Sykkuno votes for Jack, while everyone else votes for Sykkuno. Sykkuno is shocked that he was voted out. 

The next round they decide to do proximity chat.

Sykkuno does his bit, the bit where he stands on a vent, and gets someone, normally Jack, Corpse or Rae, to watch him vent. Because they’d never tell on him. Or at least, that’s what he thinks. 

He does it to Jack, thinking he’d be safe. He wasn’t. Jack runs straight for the button to call a meeting where he calmly explains what happened. After the last round, everyone believes him, and they vote Sykkuno out.

They play again. Sykkuno isn’t the imposter, but he does his vent bit again. 

Jack comes across him.

‘I guess I shouldn’t vent in front of you, huh?’ Sykkuno had asked nervously. ‘Definitely not; Jack replys, his dark green character slowly making its way towards Sykkuno.   
‘You messed up baby boy’ Jack had muttered almost seductively. Sykkuno blushes and stutters, his heart races. He could practically see Jack’s smirk, and could imagine Jack looking straight at the screen, like he was looking straight at Sykkuno. It makes him shudder, and he covers his face in embarrassment. 

Headcannons:

Jack finds more opportunities to call him baby boy.  
Sykkuno likes it.   
Rae is having a field day with it all. 

Bonus:

Rae is supportive and wants them to get together.

AU 1: 

Corpse thinks they’d be cute together.

AU 2:

The first time he heard Jack call Sykkuno baby boy, Corpse had blushed. He finds himself becoming jealous of Sykkuno.

AU 3:

Corpse likes them both.  
AU 4:

Corpse is jealous, and finds himself trying to gain Jack’s attention. He realizes too late one day that he had actually whined. He tries to stutter out an excuse, and becomes a mess when Jack just says ‘It’s ok baby boy’. 

AU 5:

Corpse likes Sykkuno and gets pissed off at Jack. He stops talking to him, and they eventually stop being friends. (That doesn’t mean that Corpses gets the guy though)

AU 6: 

Corpse has a massive crush on both Sykkuno and Jack, but he’s pissed off at Jack. He had known that Jack had stated that he was straight, not realizing that Jack had actually been questioning his sexuality. He knew that Jack had a girlfriend, not knowing that Jack and Gab had actually broken up (On good terms of course)

He tells Jack off one day while playing proximity chat on among us. He says that Jack needs to knock shit off, and to stop messing with Sykkuno when Jack was straight and had a girlfriend. Jack just listens in shock as Corpse had told him off.

After that he stops calling Sykkuno baby boy. He doesn’t talk as much, especially to Sykkuno and Corpse. He stops making jokes. 

Sykkuno is worried about Jack. So is Rae.

Bonus: Corpse feels really bad.

AU for AU 6 (AU within in an AU?)

Jack joins a discord call for among us, and decides to stay quiet. The gang doesn’t realize that he had joined. Jack listens sadly as Rae states that maybe they shouldn’t play with Jack for a while, as Jack had changed, and wasn’t as loud or joking, and that that is what made the videos.

It kills Jack. 

Jack stops playing among us with the gang. It’s what they wanted, right?

Rae invites him to play one day, and he decides to join.

In the lobby, Rae had mentioned a tweet that Jack had retweeted, something about Jack quitting youtube to work as a dom or something. Rae asks if he’d quit youtube to become a dom. Without thinking, Jack replies, starting his sentence with ‘At this point’.

It make’s Rae panic.

‘At this point? What does that mean? You’re not going to quit, are you?” she had asked.  
“I mean, not right now. Depends on how things go’ he had replied. That makes it worse, and Rae continues to panic at the idea or Jack quitting youtube. Jack sooths her, and calms her down. Promising that he wouldn’t quit anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine 3
> 
> Jack and everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine everyone having a crush on Jack. How would they act in game?
> 
> (In both among us and rust)

Head cannons:

Rae:

Rae would say hi to Jack whenever they use proximity chat in among us.  
She’d be gigglier (?)  
She always listens to him.  
She finds excuses to talk to him.  
Tries to be a subtle flirt.  
Jokes with him a lot.  
If she isn’t talking to him, she just really likes listening to him, whether he’s talking to her or anyone else.  
She loves his accent.  
Blushes whenever he talks directly to her. 

Ash:

Ash sticks with Jack in rust.  
Her way of flirting with him in a way, is being with him in rust, giving him things, making him things.  
She makes a base for just them.  
She giggles a lot with him.  
Loves making him laugh.

Poki:

Poki is really shy with him.  
Giggles quietly.

Toast:

Toast talks to Jack a lot about anime.  
He chuckles at his jokes.  
He compliments him when he does a good job in Among us.  
He gets excited when they both get imposter.  
When they both die as crewmates, Toast will find Jack to chat to him.  
Blushes when Jack speaks Korean.

5up:

5up is a giggler.  
He gets this certain tone whenever he flirts with Jack.

Corpse:

Corpse is flirty with him.  
Laughs at his jokes.  
Sings with him.  
Loves when Jack does impersonations of him.  
Loves his voice.  
Loves making his laugh.  
Calls him Sean. 

Sykkuno:

Sykkuno stutters around him.  
He always makes sure to greet him in Among us or Rust.  
He laughs at his jokes.  
He gets nervous around Jack.  
Really wants to call him Sean.  
Sykkuno loves to listen to Jack talk and laugh.  
Loves his voice.  
Blushes whenever Jack calls him by a nickname.  
Becomes the biggest Jack simp.

When drunk:

Rae:

Giggles a lot more.  
Flirtier.

Ash:

Giggles less actually.  
Jealous drunk.

Poki:

Quiet.  
Sometimes she is more shy, other times she will talk more. 

Toast: 

Chattier.

5up:

Flirtier. 

Corpse:

Corpse is actually a lot quieter around Jack when he’s drunk.

Sykkuno:

He becomes the biggest Jack simp.

Jack and everyone (Jack having a crush on everyone):

Rae:

Talk’s directly to her.  
Protective of her.  
Loves her laugh.  
Loves to joke with her. 

Ash:

Jokes with her.  
Calls her adorable.  
Always with her in Rust.

Poki:

Quiet with her as he realises that she’s shy around him.  
Compliments her.  
Always asks how she is.  
Makes sure she’s ok. 

Toast:

Loves to talk to him pretty much.

5up:

Loves to flirt with him.  
Loves to make him laugh.

Corpse:

Flirty.  
Jokes with him a lot.  
Compliments him.  
Loves making him laugh.  
Loves singing his songs.  
Always makes sure that Corpse knows that Jack is there for him.  
Loves when he calls Jack Sean.

Sykuuno:

Flirts with him.  
Compliments him.  
Gives him nicknames.  
Always gets the biggest smile when he’s around Sykkuno.  
Soft smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine 4
> 
> Jack and everyone 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang reacts to Jack singing for the first time   
> (And they all may or may not have a crush on him)

Rae:

Reaction: A drunk Jack sings to the Toxic cover by 2WEI. It makes Rae pause. She listens in awe as he sings.

Headcannons:

Rae loves Jack’s voice.  
She’ll pause as soon as he starts to sing.  
She’s always in awe when he sings.  
She will forget what she’s doing when he starts to sing.

Toast:  
Reaction: 

Toast had no idea that Jack could sing. It makes him really happy when he finds out.

Headcannons:

Toast always smiles whenever Jack sings. 

Corpse:

Reaction:

Corpse stops short in surprise the first time he hears Jack sing properly. He had heard Jack sing before while playing Among us with him, but Jack would never actually sing properly.

Headcannons:

Corpse will pause whenever Jack sings.  
Encourages him to sing more.  
Wants to do a song with him.  
Gets Jack to sing White Tee and E-girls are ruining my life properly, and regrets everything because it makes him blush like crazy.  
Jack sang a softer song once and Corpse just straight up went AFK to deal with it.

Sykkuno:

The first time Sykkuno hears Jack sing properly, it was while they were playing drunk Among us. Jack had gotten past the tipsy point to the road to getting smashed, and was feeling super fucking confident. He started singing songs that made him feel confident. 

Jack sings Sexy Drug by Falling in Reverse. The song makes Sykkuno blush like crazy. 

Headcannons:

Sykkuno blushes whenever Jack sings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine 5
> 
> Jack and the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What makes the gang blush?

Rae:

Jacks voice.  
His laugh.  
Whenever he talks directly to Rae.   
When he lets her know that he heard her in a group of people.

Ash:

His laugh.  
When he calls her adorable. 

Poki:

His laugh.  
His voice.

Toast:

His laugh.  
His voice.  
When he speaks Korean.

5up:

His laugh.   
His voice.  
When he jokes with him.

Corpse:

His laugh.  
His voice.  
When he sings.  
His accent.  
When he flirts with him.  
When he compliments him.  
Jack is usually a really positive guy, so the few times he lets anger slip while playing Rust or Among us, it makes Corpse blush.

Sykkuno:

His laugh.  
His voice,  
When he sings.  
When he compliments him.  
When he gives him nicknames.  
When he swears.


End file.
